Después de la tormenta, sale el sol
by Sparkling-bluekuro27
Summary: Gokudera estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero dudaba que ella los correspondiera. Un día de lluvia, un accidente y un paraguas serán los que los unirán... o separarán. 59x? AU, sin mafia.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece.

 **Referencias** : _Recuerdos_. **Autocrítica**. [Pensamientos]. -Diálogos.

.

 ** _Después de la tormenta, sale el sol._**

.

 **1**

 _El paraguas solitario._

.

Hayato caminaba sin apuro, por las casi deshabitadas calles del centro de Namimori. Había empezado a llover y así como si nada, las personas se habían esfumado. No era una lluvia ni muy intensa ni muy tranquila, pero era repentina, y a él, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Iba con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda, tenía una postura molesta, de hecho parecía estarlo.

Su ceño fruncido estaba más marcado que de costumbre. Apretaba los labios con un enojo inicial.

 _-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa? –le había preguntado._

 _-No. -respondió él, sin mucho ánimo._

Y es que en realidad había querido ir, había querido dejar de ser tan indiferente con esa chica, pero estaba terriblemente confundido. Tenía miedo de que ella sólo lo viera como un amigo, pero tenía que aceptarlo, ¡solo eran eso! Hasta ya estaba dudando.

.

La lluvia caía en su rostro, el frío le bajaba la temperatura del cuerpo, temperatura que estaba bastante alta debido al enojo que sufría. Pero como la culpa era sólo suya, rabiaba con sí mismo.

 _-¿Seguro, Hayato-kun? -insistió, mostrándole una sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza de costado de una manera tierna._

 _-No. -negó otra vez. Le había sido difícil no aceptar la propuesta de esa chica tan bonita. Tuvo que darse la vuelta para no caer en sus "encantos"._

Qué imbécil había sido, por no aceptar cuando ella le daba todas las oportunidades para hacerlo. Pero. . . ¿por qué le estaría pidiendo ir a su casa? Y no es como si no haya ido antes, pero aquellas veces fueron todas por motivo de estudios. Esta vez estaban en un momento de paz, en el principio del último trimestre.

Fue justo el estudio lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella.

No era una genia pero entendía rápido, no hacía preguntas estúpidas, en las horas de estudio hablaba lo justo y necesario, era prolija y cuidadosa.

Quizás a algunos les parecería ridículo que él encontrara todas esas cosas atractivas, pero es que analizando bien todo, si ella era así para el estudio, algo tan importante, tendría un buen trabajo el día de mañana y por consiguiente un buen futuro y al final de cuentas, una buena vida.

Él pretendía eso, una buena vida.

Una buena vida a su lado.

.

¡Achú!

Diablos, ni siquiera iba a tener un buen mañana y ya estaba pensando en el futuro.

La lluvia helada hizo estragos de pronto.

 **Idiota, ella llevaba paraguas.**

La había ignorado a ella tanto como a su paraguas. El cielo no amenazaba tormenta en la mañana, pero hacía una hora que no paraba de llover. Seguro si se hubieran ido juntos, estarían o en su casa o compartiendo paraguas.

Paró en seco. O en mojado, por la lluvia.

Sabe lo que un paraguas entre dos significa.

Para las parejas japonesas compartir paraguas es muy sentimental.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ella es japonesa.

Pero él no.

Tiró a la mierda sus pensamientos esperanzados. Siguió caminando en la creciente tormenta, ignorando una posible pulmonía. Ya estaba cerca de su casa cuando de pronto su móvil sonó.

Era el tono de llamada.

Su celular no era aprueba de agua y no iba a arriesgarse a mojarlo, suficiente era que su bolso resistiera y lo mantuviera seco.

Corrió al primer lugar con techo que divisó.

Rápidamente saco su celular, que aún sonaba. Pero la llamada era, justamente, de ella. ¿Debía responder?

El timbre sonó una, dos, tres veces más. Si no fuera algo importante ya habría colgado, llevaba más de dos minutos marcando.

Gokudera descolgó en el último momento.

-Disculpa…

La voz del otro lado no era ella. Antes que pudiera contestar, la voz hizo ruidos extraños, dijo cosas que él apenas entendió ya que no quiso entender.

.

Chica…

Cabello cobrizo…

Ambulancia…

Choqué…

En su mente resonaron esas palabras, especialmente "choque". Iba corriendo de una manera sobre humana, volviendo sus pasos, en dirección a la casa de la chica.

[Pero qué mierda. . .]

Ella ya debía de estar en su casa, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo era posible?

Le pesaba la respiración. Sentía el pecho oprimido y la lluvia no ayudaba. En la carrera, había tropezado, se había resbalado pero siguió corriendo con fuerza. Debía verla de inmediato.

[Por qué no la acompañé].

Si hubieran ido juntos, si hubiera seguido a su corazón y no a su cabeza. . .

 _Si hubieran compartido el paraguas._

.

 **Notas de autor** : Perdón por no usar líneas pero no me aparecen aquí en el celular, por eso uso puntos, jeje.

Me gustaría saber qué opinan, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo y de la nada me sale esto. Y perdón por la poca extensión (? No me da para más, pero sí continúa, obviamente.

Espero que adivinen quién es la chica, es mi favorita de KHR!

Y bueno, nada más, gracias por leer.


End file.
